Rise of The Abandoned: Warrior and Hyuga
by NovaBlade 67
Summary: 3 Orphaned children, but only one is cast aside and is looked upon scornfully. Abandoned by his only family left due to the ruling of the leaf's council, Odyn must rise from the dirt on his own and prove to everyone in Konoha that he can become truly strong as an outcast. some ooc characters, OC x Hinata, OC x Naruto, OC x Ino. Eventual OP OC's but not until later in the story.
1. Abandoned and Scorned

**_Hi everyone Novablade 67 here again. Just in case you're wondering, this is a rewrite of Blue and Crimson Haze. Decided to go a little bit of a different direction with the story, that's why i took down Blue and Crimson Haze. Instead of having so many characters come into the story, I'm going to just have 3 main ones that are OC's. Only other oc's that'll come in are villains. But I'll keep the villains somewhat cannon to the dragon ball universe. Again compared to my other stories with the three oc's i'm choosing, these are alternate versions of them so they may not be as OP as the other ones. Think of it as the Goku and Xeno Goku effect._**

 ** _Anyways, onto the story!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: 3 orphans._**

Konoha the hidden leaf village, a peaceful and beautiful village. It was one of the major powers in terms of military strength in the elemental nations, but other than that it was a pretty normal village. On this particular day while a certain blond haired kid was going around pranking people, 3 kids of the same age had just been taken into the leaf's hospital. No one knew where they came from, only thing they did know were that the three children were orphans. There were 2 boys and a girl, and all were bandaged up after being treated from grievous wounds. The black haired girl, (who was the eldest of the three children) was the first to regain consciousness. Out of them, she had the lightest wounds.

A nurse had noticed she was up and asked her to stay still. Although her wounds were light and had almost healed, they didn't want her moving around so suddenly. "Please just stay still dear, we don't want you opening those wounds again.," A nurse told her. "But my friend and cousin, they're-," The girl began but was interrupted by the nurse. "Don't worry, we'll have both of them up and on their feet as soon as we can.," The nurse told the girl. This seemed to calm the girl as she immediately drifted off to sleep. The nursing staff felt sympathetic towards the girl and the two boys after seeing how much pain the boys were in. What could these 3 children possibly have gone through to come out with such severe wounds?

The Black haired boy soon was calm, but the boy with dark blue hair was anything but that. His cries of pain were agonizing for the staff to hear. He was in so much pain that even the tiniest prick would burn. The hospital staff had to force feed him a sleeping drug to render him unconscious so they could work. They'd never seen wounds like the blue haired boy had, dark spiraling burns littered his body, along with what appeared to be scars across his face. The right eye was obviously plucked from his eyesocket, because of all of the blood spilling from it. The doctor was worried that unless they found another eye to replace it, this boy might die from blood loss. The shinobi who found them was a surviving member of the uchiha clan, the last one aside from sasuke and itachi. Although now she had remarried into one of the other prestigious clans in the village, her name was Natsuki Inazuka.

Since she seemed to know the children, it was decided that she'd have custody of at least 2 of the 3 children. The civilian council had been in an uproar about it since it was suggested that Natsuki have custody of all 3 orphaned children. The two they chose were of course, the girl and boy who had black hair because they looked as if they could be siblings. Unfortuantely, this left the blue haired boy without a home. The girl, Kanna, didn't like this when she found out. He was her younger cousin after all, she was supposed to look out for him like an older sister. "I understand how you feel Kanna- chan, but this is the council's decision. I wish i could, but I cannot change the council's decision on this. That doesn't mean I like what they're doing to your cousin, throwing him out on the streets and not even allowing him to properly heal.," Natsuki said angered.

While Kanna was excited that Natsuki would become her new mother, she was deeply saddened by what her cousin was being forced to go through. He wasn't 100% healed, looked like he would collapse any minute, he was very sick and on top of that, he was being forced out onto the streets without a home or anyone to take care of him. However before they forced the blue haired boy out of the hospital and onto the streets, Natsuki could do one last thing for the him. "Doctor, do you have a moment?" Natsuki asked. The Doctor sent his staff away to other patients in the other rooms before redirecting his attention to the ex-uchiha, now Inazuka clan member. "Yes, what can i do for you mrs inazuka?," The doctor politely asked with a smile. "That boy's right eye... how long does he have to live without it?," Natsuki asked concerned.

The doctor looked at the boy grimly before responding as calmly as he could. "Not long, I'm afraid. I'd say maybe a day or two if it's not carterized soon based on the amount of blood he's losing.," the doctor replied. "I see.. I may need your help with something, since you're a practiced medical shinobi.This boy shouldn't be suffering like this, he's too young.," Natsuki said determined. This caused the doctor to smile upon seeing her determination. Though, he had an idea of what she was going to do, he just didn't want her to say it. "I want you to implant my eye into where his right eye should be.," Natsuki said. The doctor was about to argue against it, but decided not to when he saw the look in natsuki's eyes. She genuinely cared for this boy as if he were her own child. He sighed in defeat and relented.

Natsuki put her hand over the boy's eye socket and another one over her own eye, she was somewhat trained in medical jutsu.. well enough to be competent anyways. Once the the eye was removed from her and transplanted into the patient's eye socket, she quickly infused medical chakra, coupled with the doctor's to seal the wound in her missing eye. It would be a scar that she'd wear as a reminder of the life she saved. She then turned to the doctor and thanked him for helping the boy, the doctor then left the room. "Kanna chan, what's your cousin's name?," Natsuki asked.

Kanna looked up at Natsuki and saw that she had a scar over her left eye, she immediately knew what happened. "Oh his name is Hunter, but we called him by his middle name.," Kanna answered. "Oh? And what is his middle name?," Natsuki asked. " It's Odyn. He's named after our great grand uncle," Kanna explained. "Odyn, huh? If I'm not mistaken, that means warrior or Guardian in some languages, correct?," Natsuki asked. Kanna nodded. Before Kanna, Barhon, and Natsuki left the hospital she bent down to say one last thing to the boy while he slept. "I'm very sorry that i couldn't do more for you, this all i can do for you Odyn...," Natsuki whispered in his ear sadly before walking away.

 _With Odyn_

Odyn had been suddenly woken up and tossed into the streets of Konoha without any explanation. He was still weak from his earlier wounds, so he stumbled to his feet and walked off after taking one last glare at the hospital staff. The hospital staff's hearts went out to the young boy, especially the women. They hated that they had to do that to Odyn, but they couldn't go against the civilian council's decision. The rest of the villagers all looked at him the same, with contempt and hatred. What'd he ever done to them?! It got so bad that they started throwing rocks at him, but he was far too weak to fight back. He was alone, abandoned, and now scorned by the villagers. What was he supposed to do? He had nowhere to go and no one cared about him, he may as well just give up and let them kill him. Just as some villagers were about to kill the boy with the sword on his back, someone unexpected showed up.

The person Odyn thought was just an old man was actually the Hokage himself. As he turned the boy had somehow walked out of his sight in the midst of the confusion. He wanted to find that boy, his heart went out to him for how he was being treated. He sent a search party of shinobi to track the boy down. Odyn narrowly avoided getting caught by them and continued to wander the village. Two things he desperately needed were water and food. Odyn managed to come across a certain clan's compound, not that he could tell. He was too weak and exhausted from being hit with rocks and not being healed fully to go another step. An 8 year old girl had just came out of her clan's dojo with a sad look on her face when she saw the boy with blue hair.

The girl didn't remember ever seeing the boy before, her curiosity overtook her sadness at failing in her training ... again. Her curiosity became that of concern when she saw the boy collapse right in front of the gate to her clan's compound. She immediately ran over to see if the boy was alright, only to realize that he was bleeding. She cried out for someone to come help when her father came out and saw the commotion. It would disgrace his name to leave a child to die like this. So he ordered his guard Koh and several Hyuga maids to come and tend to this boy his daughter had found injured. The boy opened his eyes slightly as he felt himself being carried, but his vision was too blurry to see who was carrying him. After this initial motion, he felt his eyes shut and everything went black.

 ** _To be continued in Chapter 2- Hyuga clan heiress, the shy Hinata Hyuga._**


	2. Hyuuga clan heiress: the shy Hinata

**_Hey Guys NovaBlade 67 here again. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the rewrite for blue and crimson haze. Decided that I'm going abit of a different direction with it then the original and of course to keep it more Cannon friendly with the dragon ball villains and such. For those of you wondering about the Dbz x ATLA story worry not, new chapters will be coming soon for that and my other stories. Just trying to get this one off the ground and running first._**

 ** _Anyways onto the story! P.S- I only own the oc's and nothing else!_**

 ** _Chapter 2- The shy Hyuga heiress_**

Odyn's eyes were still closed, but he felt hot. It was like his body was burning up from the inside out, this caused him to awake but he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes. A Hyuga maid noticed that he was awake and rushed over to calm him. "Stay still, you shouldn't be moving around just yet. Your injuries will reopen if you move around like that.," The maid said. This is when a smaller girl came over and saw the boy drenched in sweat being treated. "Hm? I-Is someone th-there? I can't tell.. but i can sense someone may be there. Whoever you are could you come abit closer? I can't see or sense you all the way over there.," Odyn said.

The girl in question was the younger sister of the Hyuga clan Heiress by about 5 years. Her name was Hanabi Hyuga. "Lady Hanabi, It's alright. The boy just wants to speak with you.," The maid told the young girl. "Ok..," Hanabi replied. The young Hyuga cautiously made her way closer to the boy so now only about 5 feet separated them. It was then that Hanabi noticed just how injured the boy really was and she felt sorry for him. "Who am I talking to?," Odyn asked. "My name is Hanabi Hyuga.," Hanabi replied. " Hanabi huh? That's a pretty name. Where am I?," Odyn asked. Before she could answer, Hanabi saw that Odyn had fallen asleep. She'd wait to talk to him more after the boy was on his feet.

A short while later, Odyn opened his eyes to see a wooden ceiling. He couldn't remember much of anything from when he was asleep. The next thing he saw was a pair of White pupiless eyes that had a hint of lavender surrounding them, these eyes belonged to an ever so curious Hyuga girl. She didn't realize that Odyn was awake yet until their eyes locked onto each other. Unable to move in time, Odyn and the girl ended up bonking their heads against each other. This only happened because Odyn was so startled by Hinata that he jerked his head forward, right into Hinata's forehead. "Gah! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!," Odyn asked concerned.

Rubbing her forehead and straightening up, Hinata answered back. "Y-Yes I'm fine. Ow...," Hinata answered as she kept her hands over her throbbing head. Odyn went over to her after seeing that she was still in pain. "Here, let me take a look at it.," Odyn told her. Hinata very shyly nodded and lowered her hands, still wincing from the pain. "Yow, that looks kinda bad. Here, let me take care of that. Consider it my way of apologizing for your head injury.," Odyn said as he put his right hand over her forehead. Although she didn't say anything, Hinata's face lit up like a tomato. The girl was bright scarlet as a result of being very happy, but also very embarrassed. That was the first time a boy around her age aside from her cousin Neji had touched her. But that wasn't the only reason, Odyn was very kind and sweet to her.. she liked that about him even if she was just meeting him for the first time.

But then something strange happened, there was light coming from Odyn's hand! After that, all the pain in her forehead was suddenly gone! Hinata was shocked, she was at a loss for words. "Wha-huh?! How did y-you do-" Hinata began to ask before Odyn interrupted her. "I'll explain later, let's just have this be our little secret for now ok Hinata chan?," Odyn answered. Hinata just nodded. When she looked closer at his face, she finally noticed his eyes. They were the color of fire, almost as if she was staring directly into flame itself. From there, she noticed the scars on his face and arms. Especially, the scar running down through his right eye. That's when she noticed that Odyn's right eye was more of a scarlet color than his flaming orange colored eye. The more she looked at it, the more curious she got about it. Before she could observe his eye anymore, Koh, her guard came into the room. "My lady, Lord Hyuga wants to see you and-," Koh started but then stopped once he saw Hinata's proximity to the boy. "Would you mind stepping away from lady Hinata, boy?," Koh asked barely containing his displeasure.

Odyn noticed the position they were in and decided to clear up the misunderstanding. "Sir Koh, i know what it looks like and i can assure you it's not what you think. Hinata was just curious about why one of my eyes is a different color than the other.," Odyn explained. This seemed to calm the young man down as Odyn noticed his change in demeanor, once the misunderstanding was cleared up. The two children then followed the Hyuga guard into the main house of the head family where a meeting was being held regarding the blue haired boy who had pointed.. ears? Hinata rubbed her eyes to see if they were playing tricks on her or if she was just hallucinating. However, they were still there and plain as day. Nope, she wasn't just seeing things. Those were real alright. She'd never seen anyone with such beautiful and long ears before though. And this boy's hair, it would make many girls jealous. It was beautiful and long like many girls hair, so she wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook Odyn to be a girl.

They finally arrived at the main room where the meeting was being held, Koh knocked on the door and awaited an answer. It was one of Hyugas from a branch family who answered the door and escorted them in. When Hiashi saw the boy and Hinata, he abruptly quieted the meeting. "Ah Koh, I see you've brought the boy and.. my daughter. Excellent work.," Hiashi said aloud. Odyn picked up on the disdain in Hiashi's voice when he addressed Hinata, of course he didn't like that. He already didn't like this man, though he was grateful to him for saving his life. "What's your name, boy?," Hiashi asked. There it was again, that condescending tone he really didn't like hearing.

Barely restraining his rage towards Hiashi for how he addressed his own daughter, Odyn introduced himself as politely as he could. "My name is Odyn, sir.," Odyn replied. "Hm? No surname, boy?", Hiashi asked. "I do have one, sir. But it's of no weight now.," Odyn replied. Hiashi raised an eyebrow, he was curious as to why this boy's surname held no weight and was worthless now. "Oh? No weight you say.. Why is that?," Hiashi asked curious. Odyn clenched fists as he attempted to push back the tears that came with what he was about to say. "My family... they're gone now. Myself, my cousin, and my friend are the only survivors of our people. All of the others were... all of the good ones anyways.. they were wiped out.," Odyn replied.

Hiashi looked into the boy's eyes, he could tell Odyn had been through a nightmare. He took pity on the boy, he'd seen the look Odyn had before... he'd seen it on young Naruto uzumaki. He couldn't turn the boy away, so he relented. "We can't have you going around nameless, we'll visit the Hokage later and get this fixed.," Hiashi told him. Looking at this boy reminded Hiashi of his promise to his old friends, the former 4th Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Odyn's opinion of Hiashi improved after this, he thought maybe he was wrong about him.

Odyn spoke up again as he did suggest something to Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi? I have a favor to ask.," Odyn asked Hiashi. Hiashi listened to his request. "Yes? What is it?," Hiashi asked. "Well i can't right now, but would it be ok if i trained your daughter once i'm abit older? She's not very confident in herself right now and she's pretty depressed that she keeps disappointing you. All she's looking for is your approval.," Odyn answered. Hiashi's eyes grew sad at this because he knew what he was doing to Hinata wasn't what a father should do to his daughter. "I'm.. aware of that. Unfortunately the council of the Hyuga won't allow me to be like a real father to her. I have to be cold to her, even though i don't like it.," Hiashi replied. "I see... can you wait for me then? I want to fix that.," Odyn asked. "Of course. How long do you need?,"Hiashi asked. " I'll need about 4-6 years until i'm strong enough to confront them.," Odyn answered.

Hiashi could see that this boy really did care about Hinata, so he was willing to wait the allotted time. "Very well. I'll allow to visit Hinata as well, because i'm sure she'd like to keep spending time with you. She is quite fond of you as well.," Hiashi said. That was the beginning of the plan Hiashi Hyuga and Odyn set into motion to free Hinata of the verbal abuse from her own clan. Over the next 4 to 6 years Odyn would get significantly stronger under the training of his elder cousin Kanna and the shinobi tutelage from Natsuki.

 _Time skip: 4 years later_

It was the day everyone in the leaf ninja academy was waiting for, graduation day. Today the students would all graduate and become shinobi. Except for one boy, a certain blond had failed again. After receiving his headband much to the ire of the adults in the village, Odyn noticed the boy on the swing outside the academy. He looked depressed, like he was about to cry but no tears would fall. Odyn had seen that look before, he had that same look himself for the longest time. Odyn was now 12 years old, the same age as most of the graduating students. He went over to the boy on the swing and sat next to him. "You alone?", Odyn asked.

The boy just looked at him blankly with nearly no emotion on his face. "Yeah, what do you care? I failed.. again, that was my last chance. Now i'll never become a ninja and everyone will just keep treating me like i'm not even there.," The boy said back. Odyn noticed that everyone was leaving and it was soon quiet around the academy. "So you're going to give up, just like that? You're going to let what a bunch of lousy adults who don't know the first thing about you decide what you are?! What a load of crap!," Odyn snapped at him. Naruto then got angry at him and asked him why he was even there. "Are you just going to judge me like everyone else?! If so, i don't need you to tell me that i'm a failure, that i shouldn't even exist! If you really think that, then go on! Kill me! No one would care if i'm gone anyways.," Naruto yelled back.

Odyn then balled his hands into fists and got really ticked off at what this kid was saying about himself. "Get up.," Odyn told him. "Huh?!," Naruto feigned like he didn't hear him. "I said get up, you idiot.," Odyn snapped. Naruto stood up angry at this kid for calling him names, he just wanted to sock this boy in the face for that. But before he could, Odyn socked him in the gut really hard. " Ow! What was that for?!," Naruto raged. "That was for being stupid! If you really feel that way, you're not even worth killing! Fool!," Odyn said angrily. The more insults this blue haired kid threw at him, the angrier Naruto got. He got so angry at him that he punched him in the face. This argument divulged into both boys just taking turns punching each other in the face. This lasted from that afternoon and into the night. The sun had long since set, and they were both still at it. Naruto completely forgot what he was upset about because he was so mad at this other boy for just walking up to him only to throw insults at him.

Naruto was the first one to fall onto his back from exhaustion, he was to tired to keep this up. But something odd happened afterwards, both boys started laughing! Only then did Naruto realize why this blue haired boy came over to talk to him, he was just trying to cheer him up. "You're weird, you know that?," Naruto said to him. "Yeah, i get that alot. Must be why the village hates me. Not as weird as you though. I mean who gives up on their dream to be Hokage just because he failed to become a ninja 3 times?," Odyn chuckled. This time Naruto laughed and smiled. Both boys got up and eventually introduced themselves to each other. "My name is Odyn, I've only lived here for about 4 years.," Odyn introduced himself. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Believe it!," Naruto said as he introduced himself.

The two boys weren't aware, but a certain shy Hyuga girl was watching them during their whole exchange. She was relieved that Odyn and Naruto were getting along now in their own way. Now that they were getting along, she didn't have to worry. The Hyuga decided to go back to her own home, confident things would work out for Naruto and Odyn. After the Hyuga girl left, there was another person watching the exchange between the two boys. A certain instructor at the leaf academy. Once Odyn and Naruto parted ways, that's when he made his move.

Mizuki confronted Naruto and was able to trick him into stealing the scroll of sealing. Odyn was almost back to where he stayed at the moment when he heard about the commotion. "Ugh, come on Naruto! What have you gotten yourself into this time?," Odyn said as he took off to find Naruto. As he headed towards Naruto, he thought something felt off. As he drew nearer to where his new friend was, he felt it. Something that never should have been able to travel all this way was in fact here, a creature of darkness called a marauder. They were eerie creatures that were like parasites, once they possessed you there was no going back. If their virus got to your brain, you couldn't go back to being human. In reality, they were demonic parasites who were controlled by someone from the demon world. Odyn knew that whoever had been infected by that dark magic couldn't be human anymore. When he arrived at the spot he sensed naruto, he saw him. It was Mizuki, but he'd been infected. He had to warn Naruto, so he quickly jumped down and sprinted towards naruto just grabbing him in time to avoid the infected mizuki's attack.

He quickly got Naruto's attention by slapping him out of his stupor so to speak. "Naruto, what are you doing?!", Odyn shouted. "Odyn? What happened to Mizuki sensei?," Naruto asked. "He tricked you is what! He's been infected by a parasite from where I'm originally from. He's no longer human, nor can he go back to being human! You are not the nine tailed fox Naruto! You are just it's keeper! If anything you're doing the village a favor by not letting that thing rampage again!," Odyn told him. "But I'm the reason Iruka sensei's parents were-," Naruto started but was interrupted by odyn again. "Don't even think that! That was the fox's fault, not yours! If you're a monster, than so am i! No brother of mine is going to give into their beast's rage, i won't let them!," Odyn told him again. "I'm your b-brother?," Naruto asked. "Yes, you dimwhit! You are as of now!," Odyn answered. Naruto then straightened up and stood to his feet. He produced the hand sign and in a giant plume of smoke, hundreds of Naruto's appeared. "Shadow clone Jutsu!," Naruto called out.

In no time at all the hundreds of narutos, along with the original, and Odyn beat Mizuki into the ground. Odyn stepped forward and channeled golden yellow energy into his palm and aimed it at the infected mizuki. "Goodbye demon! Haaa!!!!",Odyn screamed as he incinerated the dark magic and the parasite. Mizuki was left lying on his back, unconscious.

A short time later and just before dawn, iruka called over Naruto. He told Naruto to close his eyes as he took off the green goggles on his head and replaced them with a leaf village headband, a sign that he was now a shinobi. When Naruto opened his eyes and felt what was on his forehead, he jumped up and down in glee. "Congradulations, Naruto. You are now a leaf village shinobi.," Iruka told him. This day couldn't get much better. There was one last thing that had to be taken care of though. "Naruto.," Odyn said to get his attention. "Yes?," Naruto asked. Odyn then pulled out two cartons of chocolate milk and gave one to Naruto as they stood across from each other.

The two boys stood in front of each other while locking arms as each had the carton of chocolate milk at each other's mouth. I know this isn't typically how one becomes blood brothers but this was the best i could come up with.", Odyn said. Naruto waved him off by saying it was fine, he always wanted a brother anyways. Both boys drink their milk before taking a small amount of their blood and drawing a tattoo either on the forehead, or on the base of the neck. Naruto's blood seal was placed just beneath his left eye in the shape of a jagged lightning bolt, while Odyn's was placed on the base of his neck where it was visible. Odyn recited the jutsu to make the seals permanent by adding his ki into it. With that, the ritual was complete. Odyn and Naruto were now brothers in blood.

This had been a wild day for Naruto, he defeated someone who tricked him, became a ninja, and gained a brother by blood. He couldn't wait for what lay in store for him next. After a long day, the two Uzumaki brothers headed back to their apartment to rest up for the next day's events.

 ** _To Be continued in chapter 3- Promise kept pt I_**


	3. Chapter 3- Promise Kept part I

_**Hey guys Novablade here. At long last, I'm getting around to this story again. Be on the lookout for new chapters to my other stories cuz i plan to have some new chapters for those stories i haven't touched in awhile. Of course if you guys have read the first two chapters of this story, you should know by now who the main pairing is. Sorry Naruhina fans. Worry not though, Naruto will end up with someone actually useful. There will be a hint towards it in this chapter. As for Sakura, think i'll just keep her with Sasuke for now but i may change my mind depending on how the story goes. Anyways enough of that, onto the story!**_ _ **Disclaimer: Novablade 67 owns nothing other than the oc's who appear in this story!**_

 **Chapter 3- Promise Kept part I**

A certain blond haired kid couldn't sleep enough the entire night and woke up before the crack of dawn the next day. His brother, Odyn, was still sleeping when Naruto decided to do some early morning katas. Of course, this didn't last for long when his stomach growled. He was hungry. Naruto did remember what he and Odyn discussed the night before since today they were getting assigned to teams.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Odyn- Hey Naruto._

 _Naruto- Yeah, what is it Odyn?_

 _Odyn- Just for precaution, I think we should stick with using different last names for awhile._

 _Naruto- Why's that?_

 _Odyn- So people won't get suspicious. If they start asking questions and you're forced to answer, It'll just be a huge mess._

 _Naruto- Ok. I guess you're right._

 _Odyn- Good. Just so they know we're brothers now, I'll take the surname of Namikaze. You keep your surname of Uzumaki, those two clans were like family from what i've heard since coming here._

 _Naruto- Ok if you're sure. But don't you have family here?_

 _Odyn- Sure i do. I have a cousin and a friend here, but they'll probably keep those two together since they actually look more like siblings than myself and my cousin do._

 _Naruto- Does that mean they're my cousins too? We're brothers now after all._

 _Odyn- Not really Naruto. Remember, I'm the only one who became family with. That doesn't apply to my cousin and friend. It would be different if you exchanged cups with them though, then they would become your family too._

 _Naruto- So is there a way they can become my family too?_

 _Odyn- there is... but- you know what, nevermind. I'll tell you once you meet my cousin._

 _Naruto- Aw come on, tell me!_

 _Odyn- Nope, you're just going to have to wait._

 _*End Flashback*_

Naruto then saw what time it was and freaked because he knew that they needed to get to the academy soon. The blond shook his brother awake only to be instantly pinned to the floor in one motion. Odyn was still half asleep when he did this so when he heard Naruto choking, that's when he woke up. "What the- Naruto? What are you doing down there?," Odyn asked. Naruto deadpanned, did he not remember what he just did? "Trying to wake you up, silly! Look at what time it is...," Naruto said as he pointed to the clock. Odyn's eyes widened as he jumped off of Naruto before shaking him repeatedly.

He asked him why he didn't wake him up sooner, to which Naruto said that he did try to. Odyn quickly got ready before racing naruto out of the door to their apartment. Once on the ground, Odyn didn't even wait for Naruto before taking off at a full sprint.

Insert Bleach Ost 1- Ditty for Daddy*

 _Odyn- Smell ya later Naruto! Nyah!_

 _Naruto- What the -?! Hey, no fair getting a head start!_

 _Odyn- What? I never said that I'd wait for you, did I? Not my fault you're slow._

 _Naruto- The Heck did you say?! I'm not slow! Yaaarggghhh!!!!_

The next few minutes resulted in a hilarious race between Naruto and Odyn to see who'd get to the classroom first. Unfortunately, most of the villagers got caught up in it. Fortunately most of them were undisturbed from what they needed to do that morning, they just were spun around by Odyn and Naruto zipping past them. Most of the villagers just sweatdropped at seeing this, they didn't even wanna know what that race was about. Both boys arrived at the classroom at the same time, even they argued briefly about who was first. Odyn stopped arguing with the blond when he saw Barron and Kanna.

 _Kanna- Up to trouble already Odyn?_

 _Odyn- morning.. to you t-too Kanna._

 _Barron- Hey Odyn, sup?_

 _Odyn- Oh Barron, what's up buddy?_

Naruto was a little confused by this, since when did Odyn know those two guys so well? Kanna, he couldn't tell if they were a boy or if they were a girl due to the hood covering their face. A few minutes later, Sakura and Ino came rushing into the classroom, they also argued over who was first briefly. That was until both spotted Sasuke Uchiha both called his name and proceeded to glare at each other about it. The said uchiha just looked away uninterested.

The other students slowly started coming in one by one and taking their seats, during this time both Ino and Sakura had managed to sit down. It was during this time before the instructor came that a little incident with Naruto and Sasuke occurred. One student bumped into Naruto and knocked him right into Sasuke causing the two to gag soon after their mouths briefly made contact with each other..Odyn looked away so he never saw the incident. He heard all the commotion over it though. As he looked the other way, he managed to spot Hinata. She must have seen him because she waved at him. For some reason though, she was really shy. Of course it had been 4 years since they'd really interacted with each other so that was to be expected.

Odyn just smiled at Hinata, this made her quite happy for some unknown reason. "I have to admit, Hinata chan sure has changed in 4 years. Ah well, maybe I'll talk to her later.," Odyn thought. While Odyn turned back to the front to focus Hinata couldn't help but to keep staring at him. She was sitting with a friend of hers named Midori. Midori was actually the sister of Sakura Haruno (yeah I know Salura never had siblings, but i figured it couldn't hurt anything to make her have one). Midori smiled as she put her hand on Hinata's shoulder to comfort her.

 _Midori- Say, that's the boy you've been telling me about right?_

 _Hinata- Yeah, i-It is._

 _Midori- You like him?_

 _Hinata- ah! M-Midori.. please d-don't Odyn- kun will hear you._

 _Midori- hm? Odyn kun? Ha! I knew it, you do like him._

 _Hinata- mm.._

 _Midori- Well Hinata, I gotta say.. He's quite the looker. Maybe I should try and go after him?_

 _Hinata- Midori.._

 _Midori- I'm kidding Hinata, just joking. I know better than to go after your boyfriend. But why him though?_

 _Hinata- He never had any friends in the village. And.. h-He stood up for me when my own clan was insulting me. I just want to be his friend._

Midori couldn't help but to smile after that. She wished Hinata good luck, which made her flush crimson because it wasn't like what she implied between her and Odyn. At least.. Not yet anyways..

 _5 minutes later_

Iruka finally came into the room and managed to make sure everyone was quiet by giving the answer to the one question every student had on their minds. He knew everyone wanted to know what teams they'd be put on and with whom, so he just got right down to business. "Alright everyone settle down. I know you are all anxious to see who you'll be placed on a team with and what team you'll be placed on.," Iruka said. From that point on, the whole classroom was somewhat quiet. Nobody said much because they didn't want to miss what team they were named to. It didn't take long at all for Iruka to go through teams 1 to 6, along with the personnel to make up those teams. At last, the time had come to reveal team 7's personnel.

 _Iruka- Team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake will consist of..._

Everyone held their breaths hoping it was their name that was called or hoping it didn't get called yet.

 _Iruka- Sakura Haruno_

 _Sakura- huh? me?_

 _Iruka- Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Naruto- yaaay!_

 _Sakura- Aw come on!_

 _Iruka- Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Naruto- no, why?!_

 _Sakura- Yeah!!!_

 _Iruka- And.._

 _Naruto/Sakura- And?!_

Seeing as everyone wanted an explanation, Iruka explained his reasoning. He told them since they had a few extra students, some teams would have one more member than the traditional three.

 _Iruka- Kanna Inazuka._

 _Kanna- Yes sir?_

 _Iruka- You will be with Team 7 here. Unless you have complaints.._

 _Kanna- No sir, that works fine for me._

 _Sakura- Great, I'm the only girl on this team.. Least I got Sasuke kun on my team instead of Ino pig getting him!_

 _Iruka- Team 8 lead by Kurenai Yuhi will be..._

 _Hinata- Looks like I won't be with Naruto..._

 _Iruka- Shino Aburame_

 _Shino- Hn._

 _Iruka- Kiba Inazuka_

 _Kiba- Keh, whatever._

 _Iruka- Hinata Hyuga._

 _Hinata- oh... guess i'm with no one i know then.._

 _Iruka- And Odyn Namikaze._

 _Odyn- Alright, guess i'm with Hina chan. Perfect, now i can talk to her easier since we're on the same team._

 _Hinata- Ah.. O-Oh I'm with O-Odyn Kun... I-I've wanted to talk to him for awhile now._

 _Midori- Good for you Hinata, you're with Odyn._

 _Hinata- T-Thanks Midori._

 _Iruka- Team 9 lead by Maito Gai.. Neji Hyuga._

 _Neji- Hn, not surprised._

 _Iruka- Ten Ten Higurashi_

 _Tenten- Huh.. so i'm with Neji._

 _Iruka- Rock Lee_

 _Lee- Yosh!_

 _Iruka- and Barron Inazuka_

 _Tenten- Huh? we get a fourth member too?_

 _Neji- So we get him huh?_

 _Lee- hmm.._

 _Iruka- Last but not least.. Team 10 lead by Asuma Sarutobi._

 _Midori- was wondering when they'd get to them._

 _Iruka- Shikamaru Nara_

 _Shikamaru- man this'll be a drag.._

 _Iruka- Choji Akamichi_

 _Choji- *munches on potato chips*_

 _Iruka- Ino Yamanaka_

 _Ino- ...You've got to be kidding me!_

 _Iruka- And Midori Haruno_

 _Midori- what?! Huh... ugh why am i stuck with Ino?_

Once he finished naming the personnel of each team, iruka told them that their senseis would be waiting for them later on in the day. Soon after, he dismissed the students as each of the teams went to meet their jonin senseis. Team 8 stuck together and went to meet their sensei at one of the many training grounds within the village.

 _with Team 8_

Everyone from team 8 met at the training ground designated as #8 in the village. They didn't have to wait long because Kurenai showed up within a few minutes.

 _Kurenai - So the 4 of you... are the team I'm in charge of? Odd thought there were only 3._

 _Kiba- Tell that to the blue haired pipsqueak._

 _Hinata- Hey now.. stop._

 _Kiba- eh? What's he gonna do about it?_

 _Hinata- Stop it! Leave Odyn kun alone you bully!_

 _Kiba- Wha-?_

 _Kurenai- well then.. This girl.._

 _Odyn- come on guys she wants us to introduce ourselves, let's not get off on the wrong foot here. We are a team after all._

The others including Kiba admitted that he was right and calmed down enough to introduce themselves. Kurenai had Kiba go first, since he was the one who started the trouble. ( _I'll save the introduction stuff for team 7's scene so i'll just skip this part)_ Kurenai wanted to judge each of their abilities so she had Kiba and Odyn square off. Well it was supposed to be a spar but Odyn was able to drop Kiba and knock him out cold with just a few moves.

 _Odyn- Oops sorry sensei, guess i got carried away. Haha ha ha ._

 _Kurenai - Amazing! This boy.. he was able to move so fluently in the blink of an eye, even i almost didn't see it. Impressive._

Kurenai had seen enough for one day, she told them to be back the next day for some training. Truth was she wanted to see what Odyn could really do without hurting anyone. Team 8 went their separate ways as Kurenai dismissed them, except for Odyn and Hinata that is. Kurenai noticed that Odyn and Hinata seemed to get along fairly well, she'd keep that in mind for tomorrow. Hinata ran up to Odyn to get his attention before he went on his way.

 _Hinata- E-Excuse me O-Odyn Kun?_

 _Odyn- Ah Hinata chan. What's up? I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now._

 _Hinata- M.. Me too. Um.. if it isn't too much trouble, can you come with me? My father would like to see you._

 _Odyn- Hmm... Oh! Yeah that's right! I promised your dad that I'd train you, but I'd need 4 to 6 years before i could. Well, no time like the present eh?_

 _Hinata- Oh y-yeah._

Odyn and Hinata went back to the Hyuga compound to gain permission from Hiashi himself to began Hinata's training. On the way there though, Odyn couldn't help but to stare at Hinata. She looked so different than he remembered, course she was older too so that probably helped.

 _Hinata- Something wrong, Odyn kun?_

 _Odyn- Oh it's nothing, you just.. you look so different. Guess i'm not used to it yet._

 _Hinata- Well.. it has been 4 years since then so of course I look different. But then, so do you._

 _ **Hyuga clan compound**_

Odyn and Hinata made it back to the Hyuga clan's hq after a bit of a walk. Odyn went straight to Hiashi to inform him of his arrival. It was also to make good on the promise from 4 years ago.

 _Odyn - Lord Hyuga, I've returned._

 _Hiashi- So i see. How have you been Odyn?_

 _Odyn- Very well sir._

 _Hiashi- So is my daughter to receive training from you?_

 _Odyn - Yes sir I'm here to fulfill that promise._

Hiashi smiled and escorted him to the training dojo. Odyn and Hinata then began their training. He was now keeping his promise from 4 years ago. How would Hinata or how much would she improve was the question. Only time would tell.

 _ **To be continued in chapter 4- Promise Kept II.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Promise Kept part II

_**Hey guys Novablade here again. Hope you enjoyed last chapter. So this chapter I'll be giving some of the other characters some spotlight before refocusing back on Odyn and Hinata. I probably won't get to all of the other characters in this chapter, so i'll mainly be focusing on team 7 for a majority of it. I think team 7 would be quite abit different with an extra member. leave a review if i should keep Sakura and Sasuke together, or if i should pair the two of them with someone else. let me know. Anyways.. back to the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I own nothing other than the oc's!**_

 **Chapter 4- Promise kept part II**

In another part of Konoha, the members of Team 7 gathered on a roof waiting for their Jonin Sensei to show up. Needless to say, he was running late. Naruto and Sakura had heard that all the other teams had met their senseis already. So then, where the heck was their sensei? It seemed like it was taking forever for their sensei to get here. Sasuke just sat there brooding as per normal, while Sakura kept asking if Sasuke would go on a date with her. She was rejected of course each time. Naruto wasn't his usual self though, he kept trying to figure out the identity of their fourth team member.

The most of their face the blond saw was their eyes, they were the same flaming orange orbs that Odyn's were. "This guy has to be related to Odyn somehow.. or maybe Barron? No one else has those kind of eyes. I wonder who this guy is?," Naruto wondered. He tried lifting the hood off of the Kid's head only to be grabbed by the wrist. "Ambitious aren't you, Uzumaki? Do you really want to see my face that badly?," the teen asked. Naruto's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "The heck?! How do you know who I am?!," Naruto yelped in surprise as he jumped back. It was during this commotion, that Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at what Naruto was so surprised about.

 _Sakura- What are you doing? Naruto, you idiot! *wacks Naruto on the head*_

 _Naruto- Ow! Sakura chan, what was that for?!_

 _Sakura- that was for being an idiot! Don't just grab someone's jacket because you want to see their face!_

 _Naruto- What? You want to see this guy's face too, don't you?_

 _Kanna- I'm a guy huh? Are you certain of that uzumaki? For all you know I could be a girl underneath this hood of mine._

 _Naruto- Uh.. no way. Your voice sounds too much like a dude's. No way you're a girl._

Sasuke eyed Kanna suspiciously, he didn't trust what Naruto said but he wasn't counting out the fact that Kanna was a girl either. He just didn't think it was very likely that Kanna was a girl. Why would they put 2 boys and 2 girls on a team? That didn't make any kind of sense in his mind, no matter how he looked at it. During this is when team 7's jonin instructor, Kakashi, finally decides to show up. Of course, the attention was then diverted to the jonin and off of Kanna.

 _Kakashi- Huh... So the... 4 of you are my team? My first impression of you is... I don't like you._

 _Kanna- Please forgive us for not greeting you properly, sensei._

 _Kakashi- Hm... Well at least one of you has some manners._

The other 3 followed suit and greeted their Jonin sensei properly after witnessing Kanna do so. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, he knew already who the leader of these four was by how they acted. He did want to see this new kid's face though, so he told him/her to remove their hood so he could see their face. Kanna was silent for a moment before responding.

 _Kanna- Very well. As you wish, sensei. Just.. try not to be too shocked by what you see._

Kanna did just as Kakashi instructed and removed the hood from her face. When the hood was removed, team 7 got their first look at Kanna's face. All of them were surprised that Kanna was actually... a... girl!

 _Naruto- What the heck?!_

 _Sasuke- You're..._

 _Sakura- .. oh my..._

 _Kakashi- This is certainly surprising._

 _Naruto- You... You're a girl?! How?!_

 _Kanna- Heheheh I never said I wasn't one. You just interpreted what I said that way, Uzumaki. But in case you forgot, I'm Kanna Inazuka and I'm 14 years old. Nice to meet all of you._

 _Naruto- Kanna.. Inazuka? Wait a second! So you're-!_

 _Kanna- I see you figured it out, whiskers. Yeah that's right. Your brother Odyn Namikaze, he's actually my younger cousin._

This revelation shocked team 7, but none more than Naruto. He then remembered something Odyn told him about how he could become family with his cousin and friend, but he wouldn't say until he met his cousin. With that little introduction out of the way, they could now begin. Kakashi began by setting forth the criteria for introducing one another. The criteria included Your name, age, Likes, Hobbies, things you didn't like, and dream for the future.

 _Kakashi- Guess i'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, my age you don't need to know, likes you really wouldn't be interested in. I don't really dislike very many things, hobbies you don't need to know, and dream for the future is.. none of your business. Alright who's next?_

 _Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke- You've got to be kidding.. That was a lame introduction._

 _Kakashi- Alright blondie how about you?_

 _Naruto- MY NAME IS NARUTO! Anyways.. fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 13 years old. I really like Ichiraku ramen and... training with my brother Odyn., Hobbies: I guess.. improving myself and training with Odyn, he teaches me alot of things. I hate the 2 minutes it takes for the water in the ramen to cool down. also i hate it when people judge me for something i have no control over or when they treat me like i don't even matter. And my dream for the future: Is to become Hokage! That way, everyone will have to acknowledge me and actually treat me like someone instead of Judging me for being a nobody!_

 _Kakashi- Ambitious. You're next, pinkie._

 _Sakura- My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 13 years old. My likes .. or i mean .. the person i like is.. *giggles as she looks at Sasuke* I hate that baka naruto! My Hobbies: well... *looks at sasuke again and giggles* and my dream for the future: *blushes as she looks at sasuke and giggles again*_

 _Kanna- Ugh, great... a freaking fangirl... ugh gag me._

 _Kakashi- *sighs* Great... this one will need work. Girls her age care more about boys than training. You're up, brooder._

 _Sasuke- Hn. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 13 years old. I don't really like too many things. I hate alot of things. Hobbies: I don't really have a hobby. And dream for the future: It's not a dream, it's an ambition because i will make it into a reality. That is to destroy a certain.. someone and restore my clan._

 _Kakashi- Hm.. An ambitious one. Alright You're up ,sparks._

 _Kanna- Whatever. I said earlier, my name is Kanna Inazuka and I'm 14 years old. Likes: Training and sparring. Food as well. Things I hate: self righteous jerks and brats like a certain uchiha here who think they're better than everyone else. Those who act like they're hot stuff and others are lucky to even breathe the same air as they do, i can't stand jerks like that! They make me sick! Hobbies: almost the same as my likes. Training to be stronger. And... *smirks maliciously* Putting self righteous brats and troublemakers in their place by either crushing them or publicly humiliating them. And dream for the future: To be strong and to keep getting stronger until i can't get any stronger. Basically to break my limits and keep surpassing them until I'm strong enough to protect those i care about._

 _Kakashi- I see... we have another ambitious one here._

It was at this point that Kakashi said he was actually beginning to somewhat like them. While this was happening, Sakura glared at Kanna. She already didn't like her, how dare she say those mean things about her precious Sasuke kun! However, one sadistic glare from Kanna more than shook her resolve to show her not to mess with Sasuke. That look Kanna gave her was just downright frightening.

 _Sakura- That g-girl... How dare she! I'll show her to to talk bad about Sasuke kun!_

 _Kanna- *Darkly glares at sakura and then flashes a very sadistic grin at her* Heheheh_

 _Sakura- What the?! W-What was that?!_

Naruto also managed to see the look Kanna flashed at Sakura and paled at it. He really didn't want to even get on Kanna's bad side. What the heck did he, Sakura, and Sasuke get themselves into?

Kakashi dismissed them for the day, but expected them back for training the next day. He did warn them not to eat breakfast the following day, otherwise they might puke. Kanna just smirked, she liked a challenge. She could hardly wait until tomorrow and showed that by grinning. Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke, moments later. Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways, while Naruto was practically dragged off by Kanna somewhere. Sakura looked back and could almost feel sympathy for Naruto. Who knew what that crazy girl would do to him.

 _ **Back at the Hyuga clan compound**_

 **With Odyn and Hinata**

Hinata finally managed to land a strike on Odyn after numerous attempts of failing at it. "Good Hinata, I knew you could do it!", Odyn praised the hyuga with a smile. Hinata was out of breath, so Odyn let her rest. He'd been teaching Hinata the basics of martial arts that he'd learned from Kanna. Granted it was a bit of a different style than she was used to, but she'd managed fine so far. Hinata was a surprisingly adept learner, she soaked up all of the info crammed into her brain these past few hours like a sponge. Hiashi was proud to see the progress Hinata was making. But, he also saw something else taking place.

Hiashi, and Hanabi saw how well Hinata got along with Odyn. They did notice something rather... interesting about Hinata's interaction with the boy, she was always a little nervous to be in close proximity to Odyn. Whenever they had to be in very close proximity to each other when going over certain moves, Hinata's face would light up red like a tomato. "Aha.. Father?," Hanabi asked smirking. " Yes Hanabi?," Hiashi asked also amused. "Do you think Hinata nee chan actually... likes Odyn?," Hanabi asked rather bluntly. Hiashi smirked mischievously before answering. "Hard to say, but... it is possible.," Hiashi answered. Hanabi smiled, she was glad her elder sister was happy. She hadn't seen her sister smile like she was in a long time. If being with Odyn helped make Hinata happy, Hanabi would make sure she got with him. She was pretty sure Hinata liked Odyn so she'd be sure that her sister and this boy hooked up.

Hiashi actually thought about the possibility of Hinata and Odyn ending up together. He liked the idea, but Hinata's personal happiness mattered more. It was well known that she still had a crush on Naruto, but Hiashi had seen those feelings had recently started to shift over towards Odyn. He wouldn't mind at all if Hinata fell in love with the boy. Odyn had been a constant source of encouragement for her, so it only made sense that Hinata would start to harbor feelings for him.

Back with Odyn and Hinata, the hyuga was now being instructed on how to reduce the strain of some of her clan's jutsu. Odyn was teaching her how Ki helped to reduce the bodily strain some of the hyuga clan's more advanced Jutsu put on the user. It also would boost her defense and overall offensive power. Her strikes when she did hit, they'd hit alot harder. Hinata would also become not just a close range fighter, but a mid to long distance one too. Training was going well, but it was getting late and Odyn needed to get back home. He told Hinata that they'd pick up the training when he had some time after his team's training tomorrow. Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi bowed in respect to him before Odyn took off. Hinata smiled, she couldn't wait to see Odyn again. She sat on the porch, looking at the stars with a smile on her face.

Unnoticed by Hinata, Neji had seen her exchange with Odyn. He didn't like it, he'd make sure Hinata remembered her place. And this Odyn kid, he take care of him too. It was his fate to lose to Neji, he'd make sure of that.

 _ **To be continued in Chapter 5- Training Part I: Team 7.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Training I: Team 7

_**Hey guys novablade here again. Sorry for the wait, here's a new chapter for the newest crossover! I think I'll Sasuke and Sakura together for now just cuz i can't see Sakura being with anyone else other than Sasuke, except maybe Naruto (who already has a pairing). This chapter will mainly focus on team 7 and their bonding with each other. Oh and p.s: I gave the oc's a hybrid form like broly had in the dragon ball super broly movie. Since they're similar to saiyans i figured why not boost their power abit? The form differs slightly from broly's because the source of it is different. Anyways.. enough of that, onto the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I only own the oc's, nothing else!**_

 _ **Chapter 4- Training part I: Team 7**_

 **Training Grounds**

Naruto arrived at the training grounds shortly after splitting ways with his brother Odyn. His conversation with Odyn from the previous night was still fresh in his mind when he made it to where Sakura, Sasuke, and now Kanna waited for him. The blond didn't know much about Kanna just yet, but he would in time since they were teammates now. One thing he did have to admit to himself though was that while initially he didn't notice her. He was too focused on trying to uncover Kanna's gender when she had the hood on. But now that he had a clear view of her person, he had to admit that she certainly was quite pretty.

 _Naruto- I never noticed before but... Kanna's really pretty now that I've gotten a good look at her._

He was nervous because of her rather assertive personality. Kanna was in a few words... Very Spartan like. Despite that, she was even prettier than Sakura physically. It was very hard for Naruto to admit, but the truth was that Kanna was more attractive than sakura was. However she was alot more hot blooded than his pink haired crush was, especially when it came to battle. The blond told himself to get over it, sakura was his sweetheart after all.

Kanna spotted Naruto and smirked at him. She knew the kid was tough as nails and he had the power to back it up. What she couldn't figure out was what the ominous and evil energy she felt when near Naruto was. That could just as easily be fixed though, but that would be for later.

 _Kanna- Bout time you got here, Uzumaki. Tell me, you ain't still sore from yesterday are you?_

 _Naruto- N.. No. N-Not at all Kanna senpai._

 _Sakura- What the-? What do you mean by yesterday? Naruto, what is she talking about?_

 _Naruto- Oh Sakura chan, well you see.. It's like this-_

 _Kanna- We just had abit of a training session yesterday, meaning we sparred against each other._

 _Sakura- You two had a sparring session yesterday? Bet you two didn't get much done._

 _Kanna- On the contrary Sakura, Your friend Naruto is quite abit stronger than i realized at first. He held up like a champ, I was quite impressed to say the least._

 _Naruto- Sakura chan..._

 _Sakura- What is it Naruto?_

 _Naruto- Don't... Please d-don't make Kanna senpai mad. It's really scary when she's mad._

Sakura looked at Naruto in disbelief, that was until she saw how pale his face was when Kanna sounded like she was mad. This confused her quite a bit, even Sasuke was curious as to what Naruto possibly could have gone through to make him so deathly afraid of Kanna's anger. It was at this point, that Kakashi decided to finally show up in a poof of smoke. Of course Naruto and Sakura berated him on being so late, 2 hours late to be exact. He tried giving an excuse only for Naruto and Sakura to angrily berate him again.

He held out 3 bells that were attached to some string before going over the rules of the training. Since there were only 3 bells, one was almost certain to fail and have to return to the leaf academy for another 3 years. Naruto was confused as to why there were only 3, that was until kakashi explained it. Kanna eyed Kakashi suspiciously, she knew the real purpose of the drill. Now it was just a matter of when and if the others figured it out. Unfortunately, that was looking like it wouldn't be for awhile. As soon as the others disappeared, Naruto challenged Kakashi directly.

 _Kakashi- You know... you're an odd one kid._

Naruto shrugged off the insult and began by charging at Kakashi. The Jonin didn't really have to try all that hard as he was expertly avoiding Naruto's punches and kicks. Every so often, he'd block some blows before finally deciding to go on the offensive. Kakashi body flickered behind the blond and held his hands in the "tiger" position for a fire style jutsu.

 _Sakura- oh no, that's the sign for tiger!_

 _Sasuke- is he going to-_

 _Sakura- Naruto, get out of there!_

 _Kanna- Oh boy, this'll be painful._

Kakashi suddenly rushed up to him from behind and poked him very hard in the rear end to send him flying.

 _Kakashi- Ninja Art: Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!_

 _Naruto- Wahh!!! ohhh! gahhhh!!!!_

 _Kakashi- Thousand Years of Death!_

 _Sakura- That wasn't a Jutsu, he just poked him..._

 _*splash!*_

Naruto was sent flying into the water after getting poked by Kakashi. One thing was for sure, his rear end really hurt now! Seeing as how Naruto was out for a little while, Kakashi decided to go track down his other students. That left poor Naruto unattended, well... mostly. After he left, the only one who was nearby to the blond was Kanna. Naruto managed to pull himself out of the stream the ran through the training ground team 7 was at. He couldn't move much due to how hard kakashi's "poke" had rammed him in the rear end. Kanna floated down towards Naruto and offered him a hand to stand up.

 _Kanna- Need a hand mister thousand years of death? *snort*_

 _Naruto- Oh Ha ha, very funny... Fine._

 _Kanna- Now are you willing to listen to what i tell you?_

 _Naruto- *sighs in defeat* Yeah, guess i am now._

 _Kanna- Look at it this way.. At least you won't have to suffer another one of Kakashi sensei's hidden leaf secret finger jutsu pokes. *snort* *chuckle* *snort*_

 _Naruto- Kanna senpai, not funny!_

 _Kanna- *snorts* I'm sorry Naruto, it's just... *snorts again* Hahahaha! I can't help it! You looked hilarious!_

 _Naruto- gah!!!! come on, stop laughing senpai please!_

 _Kanna- *wipes tears from her eyes from laughing so hard* Ok. So are you ready to clear this test then after you got embarrassed by sensei?_

 _Naruto- Yeah i am, believe it!_

 _Kanna- Ok, so here's what i was thinking.._

 **Meanwhile with Kakashi**

The Jonin went off in search for his other two students after he'd dealt with Naruto. Although, he picked up on a presence near the blond, he paid it no mind for now. Sensing Sakura nearby, Kakashi thought it best to deal with the person who was arguably the weakest member of this team. Kakashi was easily able to deal with Sakura by putting her into a genjutsu. The genjutsu Kakashi used was that of Sasuke coming to her battered and injured. He asked for her help as he tried dealing with Kakashi and failed. Perhaps it was due to her thinking so much about the uchiha or that she didn't expect it, whatever the case was the pinkette ended up fainting because of it.

Kakashi knew she hadn't trained all that much, but for her to faint to that weak of a genjutsu was just... pathetic. It was moments later that Sasuke came out of the bushes to face Kakashi. He was confident that he could actually manage to swipe one of the bells from the jonin sensei. In his opinion, all of his teammates were amatures and useless. Well except maybe the 4th member, Kanna. He didn't know why but something about her was.. beyond human. She looked like she knew how to handle herself and to think critically about the situation.

 _Sasuke- Hn, Not surprised you got sakura with that genjutsu of yours. She's kinda useless._

 _Kakashi- The uchiha eh? Let's see how you do._

Sasuke rushed Kakashi and quickly engaged him in some taijutsu or hand to hand combat as others called it. More than a few times, the uchiha nearly had one of the bells before it slipped just out of his reach. Sasuke then shot back to make some hand signs. Perhaps this would work against Kakashi? It was worth a try.

 _Sasuke- Katon: Gokkaku no Jutsu!_

 _Kakashi- Katon: Gokkaku no Jutsu!_

 _Sasuke- He knows the Fire Ball Jutsu as well? Didn't expect that._

This lapse of focus proved to be costly, as kakashi had suddenly vanished from view in the aftermath of both Jutsu's colliding. A hand suddenly sprung from the ground and grabbed the uchiha by the leg and pulled him under so only his head remained above ground. Now that Sasuke was immobilized, it was time to find the final member of his team.. Kanna. Just as he was about to go search for her, Both Kanna and Naruto came barreling into view. Kanna briefly engaged kakashi while Naruto dislodged sasuke from the ground. Once sasuke was free, Naruto and Sasuke were grabbed by Kanna as she vanished with them before Kakashi could catch them.

 _Kakashi- That's right, I forgot about the fourth one... She and Naruto certainly did catch me off guard. I'll have to be careful from now on, no telling what they'll do._

 **Elsewhere**

Sakura was nearby and heard the commotion after waking up from the genjutsu. Since sasuke wasn't there now, she decided to head off in the direction she thought her three other teammates went. The pinkette hopped from tree to tree before eventually coming to a clearing where she thought her teammates would arrive soon. As it turned out, she was right after a few minutes. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kanna landed right in the open clearing about a few feet away from her. Kanna spotted the pink haired kunoichi and called her over.

 _Kanna- Hey! Sakura, right?_

 _Sakura- Yeah, that's me._

 _Kanna- Come over here. I have a plan to get those bells that I'm pretty sure you'll be interested in._

 _Sakura- Ok._

 _Sasuke- So, what's this plan of yours?_

 _Kanna- So.. here's what i was thinking. It's pretty obvious neither of you three can hang with Kakashi sensei very long in a fight. So I'd like to get a crack at him. While I have him distracted, you three trap him. Naruto, this is where those shadow clones of yours come in. Use those to divert sensei's attention. Sasuke, you're arguably the fastest aside from myself. You can slip by his defenses with Sakura unnoticed. I'll keep his attention, so when i give the signal all 3 of you rush in and grab the bells._

 _Sasuke- You're insinuating that I can't handle sensei? Who do you think you are?_

 _Sakura- You tell her off Sasuke kun!_

 _Naruto- Guys i really don't think you should-_

 _Kanna- perhaps you'd like to fail, uchiha? And you Haruno, who was it that fainted to sensei's genjutsu? hm? I won't repeat myself again, got that?!_

 _Sakura- .. Y-Yeah got it. (good grief, she's not messing around! )_

 _Sasuke- hn.. S-Sure as long as we pass i guess.. (As much as i don't want to admit it, the dobe is right. Kanna is pretty scary when she's mad...)_

 _Kanna- Good, we're all agreed then?_

 _Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke- Y... Yeah._

 **A short time later**

Kakashi knew that it was getting close to the alotted time being up, he wanted to wrap this up quick. Just as he was looking for his students, who should show up in front of him but Kanna herself. The Jonin raised a questioning eyebrow, something was off. Kanna didn't seem the type to deliberately challenge him on her own, not without some kind of backup plan. The black haired and flame eyed teen slipped into a battle stance where her left fist was curled into a palm and drawn to her side. Her right hand was shifted into a similar position, but it was extended in front of her and facing Kakashi himself. Kanna's left leg was bent and angled slightly trailing her right leg, which was bent and facing forward.

What made this bizzarre was that Kakashi could see Kanna's chakra burst to life like a flame surrounding her body. It was dark blue in color and ignited briefly before Kanna shot towards the jonin from her previous position to engage him in combat. When she took off towards Kakashi, the ground cracked and shattered from the force of her pushing off of her back foot at such a high speed. Needless to say, Kanna's speed caught the seasoned shinobi off guard a bit as they began to exchange blows. Kanna was purposely making some of her blows much slower than the others to keep Kakashi preoccupied. The girl began to increase the speed of her punches to further catch Kakashi off guard.

While this took place, the others got into position. They were a little surprised at Kanna though, was she actually making Kakashi go on the defensive? She threw punch after punch and Kick after kick in an effort to mask their plan. Once Kakashi began to fight back, that's when Kanna subtly gave the signal to proceed. Naruto made sure to summon enough shadow clones to be enough of a distraction to Kakashi that he never even saw Sasuke or Sakura sneak up behind him. Once the jonin was preoccupied enough, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each snagged a bell from Kakashi's belt.

Meanwhile with Kakashi, he was having to go on the defensive from Kanna. Just when he thought he had her, she'd suddenly disappear and end up behind him. The girl would do a partial kart wheel and a brief handstand and be kicking at the ninja while tried to defend. Then she'd flip back onto her feet and be making him think twice about blocking because of the amount of power behind her punches. But all of sudden, she let up and just smirked at the jonin. He was confused until Kanna explained her reasoning.

 _Kanna- Didn't notice did you sensei? Why don't you take a look at your belt?_

 _Kakashi- My belt? What the?_

 _Naruto- Heh heh, guess you just now noticed?_

 _Sakura- We have the bells._

 _Sasuke- We've had them for quite awhile._

 _Kakashi- I see... Kanna, you're the only one without a bell._

 _Kanna- Yeah I know. Guess that means no lunch for me then huh? Tie me up._

As unfair as it was team 7 knew he had a point. Kakashi then made good on his word and tied Kanna to a pole while the other three members ate their lunches.

 **later**

Naruto, Sakura, And Sasuke ate their bento lunches while Kanna had to sit and watch. It was the unfortunate consequence of not making sure she had one of the bells. Sasuke and Sakura may not have cared as much, but Naruto didn't think it was right for Kanna not to have anything. He felt bad. Yeah, he got a bell and technically passed the test... but he never would have passed if not for Kanna.

 _Naruto- Kanna Senpai, here. You can have my lunch._

 _Sakura- Naruto Baka, what are you doing?! That's against the rules!_

 _Sasuke- You heard what sensei said.._

 _Naruto- Yeah, but so what! None of us would've even passed that if it weren't for Kanna, she did most of the work. Compared to her..._

 _Sasuke- Ugh.. fine. The Dobe's right. We wouldn't have even been able to get those bells without you._

 _Sakura- Well.. I guess if Sasuke admits to that, i will too. And he's right.. we didn't do much of anything compared to you Inazuka._

 _Kanna- Heh heh heh, well just the same thank you guys. And Naruto, don't sell yourself short there kid. Neither of you do that, you guys could be a much better team if you worked together, today you saw the results of that. And Naruto, don't call me Senpai, it's weird. I'm only a year older than you, just call me Kanna._

 _Naruto- Huh? Oh right. Thanks, Kanna chan._

Kakashi smiled as he overheard their conversation. These 4 were the first kids he's gotten that actually realized what the test was about. They actually learned how to work as a team, which no other team of kids he had in the past had been able to do. He already was planning to pass them after their performance during the drill, he was just going to scare them abit now.

 _Kakashi- You fools! You broke the rules!_

Kakashi rushed out as the sky suddenly turned gray as the wind howled and lightning briefly crackled. Kanna knew this was just to scare the other three before passing the 4 of them.

 _Kakashi- Any last words?_

 _Naruto- Yeah! We are one!_

 _Sakura- And we are a team! All four of us!_

 _Kakashi- Very well then... You pass._

 _Naruto- huh? we pass?_

The sky returns to normal as Kakashi explains his reasoning for passing them.

 _Kakashi- Yes. Those who break the rules are scum. However, those who would abandon their friends just to follow the rules are worse than scum._

 _Kanna- Guys, this whole thing was just to test us. Sensei wanted to see how we responded and worked together as a team. Isn't that right, Kakashi sensei?_

 _Kakashi- Why yes it is. Brilliantly deduced Kanna. Team 7 will have its first mission tomorrow! Until then, you all are dismissed._

 _Kanna- Ok good, now i get this thing off of me! Hyaah!! *flexes her power briefly and snaps the rope tying her to the pole*_

After this, team 7 goes their separate ways. They had a full day of missions the next day. Just before leaving, Naruto thanked Kanna and waved goodbye to her.

 _Kanna- Heh, that Naruto. You were right about one thing Odyn, think i'm starting to like having Naruto around. He keeps things entertaining at least._

Kanna then walks off towards the Inazuka clan residence to prepare for her team's first mission the next day.

 _ **A/N: Whew! Long chapter and I'm done finally! To those of you who caught subtle or not so subtle hints about Naruto's pairing... Yup you guessed it. It'll take abit to develop but i think it works. Anyways.. Next chapter will be shifting the focus back towards Odyn and Hinata with some action from team 9 possibly sprinkled in. Anyways see ya next chapter guys, duces.**_

 _ **To be continued in chapter 5: Training part II: prep for missions.**_


	6. Chapter 6- Prep for missions

**_Hi everyone. Back again it's been awhile, just been really busy and haven't had time to write. Anyways, this story will focus on team 7 for a little while mainly. Odyn and Hinata will get some screen time, but kinda wanted to focus on team 7 for now. Enjoy the story, for those who will read this!_**

 ** _Disclaimer- I only own the oc's._**

* * *

 **with Team 7**

It'd been about a few weeks since Team 7 had cleared their Kakashi's test. So what were they doing now, you ask? For now, tracking down a cat. This was part of their everyday missions as a team. The mission they were currently on, it just so happened that the cat they were tracking down belonged to the Fire Daiymo's wife. The Fire Daiymo or Feudal lord, just so happened to be the ruler if the land of Fire.

 _Naruto- Target found! You guys see it?_

 _Sakura- Roger That, target spotted at 5 o clock!_

 _Sasuke- Eh.. just let the Dobe handle it. Not getting my face a scratched up._

 _Kanna- Gee.. Lazy much, uchiha? Anyways, Naruto! target is heading towards you at 3 o clock!_

 _Naruto- Right, i got him!_

Naruto manages to catch the cat, but then it retaliates by scratching his face with its claws. while sakura was inwardly busting a gut laughing at naruto, Kanna went over to try and sooth his clawed up face. Needless to say the blond wasn't very happy then. When the team brought the cat back to its owner they all sweatdropped at seeing how the cat was treated. Now it was easy to understand why that cat ran away so much. Its owner was practically squishing it when she hugged it. The team then met up with Kakashi after finishing up their missions for the day.

 _Naruto- Man, I wish we'd get an actual mission._

 _Sakura- These are missions, Naruto._

 _Naruto- How can you call what we've doing missions?_

 _Kanna- Let's see.. Pulling weeds, housework, cleaning up trash, milk delivery, babysitting, finding a cat, need I say more?_

 _Sasuke- Yeah... I hate to say it, but the dobe's right. These can hardly be called shinobi missions._

 _Naruto- exactly, this is just grunt work!_

 _Kanna- Careful what you wish for Naruto... missions or actual combat can be a whole different animal. I would know, i've been through more than a few battles myself._

 _Naruto- Really? What's it like?_

When he asked this Kanna's face visibly darkened, the rest of team 7 seemed to notice this and gave Naruto the stink eye for asking that. Kanna continued after figuring out a way to tell her teammates.

 _Kanna- don't know about shinobi combat, but the type i went through was horrible, it was literally like we'd been thrown into purgatory. Everyday was a struggle to survive because of war constantly threatening my family and I. One thing i remember is..._

 _Naruto/Sakura- Is what?_

 _Kanna - Death, Decay..., and Destruction as far as the eye could see_. _And... lots of Fire... everywhere you looked._

 _Sakura- Kanna..._

 _Kanna- Sorry for getting all gloomy on you guys. I didn't exactly have what one could call a ... normal childhood. I couldn't be a child then, no matter how much i wanted to be. The situation never allowed for that. Even children who were old enough to walk were conscripted and trained as soldiers. If you were old enough to walk, you were old enough to hold a sword._

 _Sakura- That's..._ _horrible...And no way to live for a kid!_

 _Naruto- Yeah! That's no way for a kid to live!_

 _Kanna- I appreciate your sympathy Naruto and Sakura. But it really wasn't so bad. True, i couldn't have a normal childhood.. but that was a small price to pay for being able to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. When you grow up in a country that's constantly at war_ _, sometimes.. you just don't have time to be a kid. Not when thousands of other people are depending on you to fight off the enemy, even if you are just a little girl like I was back then._

 _Sakura- Kanna... What kind of a country makes it's own children have to fight in a war that horrifying?_

 _Kanna- One who's desperate to survive, for any of its citizens to survive and fight another day. Sadly though... Myself, my brother Baron, and my cousin Odyn are all that's left our people... everyone else is... gone_ _now, even our parents and original siblings._

 _Naruto- All of them?_

Kanna nodded, as soon she said that it really sunk in just how much Kanna had been through already. It was a little unbelievable how dark Kanna's childhood really was, no wonder she wasn't a very emotional person now. Her non existent and dark childhood never allowed her to be a child. Naruto couldn't help but feel really sorry for Kanna now, he wanted to help her now. But how would he go about doing that was the question. The whiskered blonde didn't really know the first thing about Kanna as a person, but he wouldn't mind finding out. He liked Kanna, she was fun being around. She definitely kept things interesting, and... She was pretty like really pretty. Sometimes, He'd catch himself staring at her. She was probably the most beautiful girl He'd ever seen before. Well... aside from Sakura Chan at least.

Kakashi became rather intrigued by the preteens conversation, so he listened in on it but said nothing. His team did have a point though, they needed a more challenging mission luckily, they were on their way to the hokage's office. Perhaps they could get their wish there. team 7 headed up to the hokage's office after a day's work of D rank missions.

* * *

Hinata left her house early in the morning after saying goodbye to her sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi. She ran and eventually caught up to Odyn, who'd been patiently waiting for her. The boy smiled when he saw her, glad to see the hyuga.

 _Hinata- S-sorry i-I'm late! W-were you waiting long Odyn kun?_

 _Odyn- Hina, like I said you're fine. I was only waiting for a few minutes. No need to apologize so much, silly._

 _Hinata- oh hee hee! Sorry Odyn kun, force of habit I guess._

 _Odyn- Anyways, shall we go?_

 _Hinata-_ _y-yes. Anyways O-Odyn kun, you called me H-Hina.. why is that?_

 _Odyn- Hm? Well... I don't know really, guess I figured you'd like it if I called you that. I can stop if you want me to._

 _Hinata- N-No don't, I actually like it Odyn kun._

 _Odyn- o-oh. well.. heh heh. oh crap! We better hurry, come on Hinata!_

 _Hinata- Oh right!_

The two then pick up their pace when Odyn realized that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry. Not even thinking twice about what he was doing, Odyn grabbed Hinata and just decided to carry her while he rushed towards where team 8 was meeting up as fast as he possibly could. Hinata, who didn't expect this, turned as red as a tomato at Odyn carrying her like he was. It was surprising that Odyn would do that, but he wouldn't do that unless he thought it was the fastest way to get both of them where they needed to go.

Hinata was beginning that the more time she spent with Odyn, the bigger her crush on him was becoming. That also meant that she was even more nervous around him when he did things like this. She smiled though, to think that a boy as kind as Odyn would take the time to worry about her own happiness and wellbeing, it made her really happy. Of course there'd always be the naysayers like neji and the elders, but she didn't care. She had her father's blessing and even her younger sister Hanabi was supporting her, those were the only opinions aside from odyn's that mattered to her.

5 minutes later they arrived where their team was supposed to meet. As it turns out, they were early by a few minutes. Odyn sighed in relief, he thought for sure they were late. His musing were brought to a halt when Hinata spoke up.

 _Hinata- U-Umm.. Odyn kun? Are you going to keep holding me or c-can you put me down?_

 _Odyn- hm? gah! Oh right! Sorry about that Hinata chan! I totally blanked that I was still carrying you!_

 _Hinata- I-It's f-fine. Just put me down, please?_

 _Odyn- oh, right._

The boy set the hyuga heiress down onto her feet and the two of them awaited for their other teammates to arrive

Odyn put Hinata down on her feet and the two waited for their other teammates to arrive. It wasn't very long before their teammates arrived at the bridge they found themselves at. Shino was indifferent, of course you really couldn't tell what the dude was thinking behind those glasses of his. Kiba was the one who was surprised Odyn and Hinata were early. It wasn't all that normal for anyone aside from their sensei to beat himself and akamaru to the spot where Kurenai sensei had said for them to meet her.

 _Kiba- huh, Hinata? When did you get here so early? Oh... and HE's here too..._

Hinata got angry at Kiba. Why did the inazuka disregard odyn like that? It made no sense whatsoever for him to be mistreated like that. What'd he ever done to Kiba for him to treat him so poorly? The only thing he had done to him was humiliate him in a few moves when Kurenai sensei wanted to see what they could do. Odyn was a very disciplined and a very well trained martial artist, he just so happened to be a lot stronger than Kiba was. unfortunately, this was something Kiba hadn't gotten through his thick head yet because he still thought odyn was a weakling.

 _Kiba- what are you doing here, pipsqueak? going to run home to your mommy?_

 _Hinata- Kiba.. stop-_

 _Odyn- Excuse me Inazuka, but who are you to talk about my mother?! I don't know where my mother is right now.. but i know she's alive. YOU have no idea what i had to go through before my mother forced me to escape own hometown! Try being forced to fight in a deadly war from the age of 5, with your own people and family members all dying around you! Destruction and.. death as far as you can see! Horrible death. Women and children impaled or burning for something they never did. And the screams, the screams never leaving your ears that are all crying out for help... for someone.. anyone to save them! And even as a child, knowing in horror that you could do nothing to save them. You know how much that messes with a kid's head? Well, do you?!_

 _Hinata- Odyn! Please... calm down! It's okay Odyn kun, i'm here for you. and i'm sure your mom's still alive out there somewhere!_

 _Odyn- Thanks Hina chan._

Hinata then turns to Kiba and angrily slaps him in the face, the resulting action leaves Kiba quite shocked. Hinata glared at the Inazuka with angry tears at the corners of her eyes.

 _Hinata- You know nothing Kiba! Nothing! Do you not see how much this has been hurting Odyn Kun?! He's gone through something no kid should ever have to go through! And then when he gets here, he's ostracized because of his eyes and treated like he's the enemy. Do you have any idea what that's like?! He's probably traumatized and more than likely has anger already festering against the villagers inside him. But does he do anything? No! So leave Odyn kun alone you big bully!_

Kurenai, who'd been secretly listening in to their conversation was shocked at what Odyn had to go through when he was not much older than a toddler. She was also pleasantly surprised at Hinata defending Odyn from Kiba. Perhaps the hyuga heriess wasn't as vulnerable as she first originally thought. The Jonin figured that she'd done enough hiding for now, so she came out from behind Kiba. The inazuka was about to say something back, but Kurenai interrupted him. She advised the boy that perhaps it was best if he stayed quiet for now. This of course spooked the other students who yelped in surprise at her sudden appearance. She put her hands up in a placating manner to calm down the pre teens. Of the students, the only one not to react in surprise was shino. That was just creepy how he almost never reacted to anything.

 _Kurenai- Now that everyone's calmed down then... We have our first C rank mission. We're to take out some bandits near the Temple of Fire. This is coming as request from the feudal lord, whom if you remember is even above the hokage._

 _Odyn- The temple? But isn't that.. you know? Guardian Shinobi Twelve territory?_

 _Kurenai- And what of it, Namikaze? If memory serves right, you've been in wars as a mere child that would make any veteran shinobi seem as if their were mere novices. And you've seen horrid things that would make even the most seasoned Shinobi want to throw up at the sight of. Or am I wrong to assume so?_

 _Odyn- No, you're not wrong sensei. I.. understand ma'am-_

 _Kurenai- Excuse me?_

 _Odyn- I mean, yes Kurenai sensei!_

Hinata couldn't help but to stifle a chuckle at this, she was glad her friend (who she secretly had a huge growing crush on) was back to his normal self. She liked him better this way. Even Kiba refocused on the mission ahead, they'd have to work together as a team so he knew that he'd have to get along with odyn eventually. If only to make Hinata happy, he'd try to get along with odyn because it was pretty obvious that she liked him. Begrudgingly, Kiba had to admit that odyn was pretty strong physically. The thing he didn't get though was if he was so strong physically and was obviously a master martial artist, why couldn't he feel his chakra? Instead of chakra, he felt something else... it was much stronger than chakra, heck he could even see it surrounding odyn at times. What was that if it wasn't chakra? He had to find out, but he knew that he'd have plenty of time for for that while on the mission ahead. He'd bide his time and wait to ask. Team 8 then headed out of Konoha, and towards the temple of fire to start their mission.

* * *

Team 7 arrived before the 3rd hokage of the leaf village, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The aged man sat in front of them with his chin rested on his hands. The one surprise upon seeing Kakashi's team that he got was seeing the identity of the 4th member of team 7, he was a little surprised that it was a girl but didn't show it. Kakashi reported the success of the day's D rank missions. Hiruzen nodded and as soon as he was about to assign team 7 with another D rank, Naruto spoke up. He'd had enough of silly D rank ones, he needed a real mission and one that was challenging.

 _Naruto- we need a real mission, not another silly D rank!_

 _Hiruzen- i understand your concern naruto, but you just aren't ready yet._

 _Naruto- gramps! come on, those aren't missions, that's grunt work!_

 _Sakura- Baka! You don't speak to the hokage like that! I'm sorry sir, it won't happen agai-_

 _Sasuke- No, Sakura... he's got a point. And.. loathe as i am to admit this, the dobe is right._

 _Sakura- Sasuke kun? not you too!_

 _Kanna- Naruto can be an idiot, sure. But ya gotta admit it sakura, he's got a point this time._

And Kanna was right. They did need a real mission, all of their training was wasting away by staying here in the village. Hiruzen thought about it, the flame eyed girl was right though. They were ready and currently they were the only team to not have stepped foot outside of the leaf for a mission. Perhaps it was about time that they take on a mission. "Very well Naruto, if you want a mission so badly.. i can give you one. But be warned, this particular mission can turn pretty dangerous depending on the circumstances.," Hiruzen spoke up. Naruto fist pumped. He couldn't wait to get started. Hiruzen then instructed his assistant to let in the client for this particular mission. When she did, in came an old man with glasses, a straw hat and looked like he was drunk due to the way he wobbled in with a bottle in his hand.

 _Hiruzen- Your mission is to escort Tazuna back to his village. He's a bridge builder and needs to finish the bridge to the mainland from his small home island._

 _Tazuna- eh? I thought i was being escorted by proper shinobi, not a bunch of children! None of these pipsqueaks looks like they'll be able to protect me, especially the one in the orange jumpsuit. He's nothing but a runt!_

 _Naruto- Hey! I'm not a runt! Take that back!_

 _Kanna- Naruto... CALM DOWN. It isn't worth it._

 _Naruto- *gulps nervously* R-Right._

 _Kanna- i'm sorry sir, Naruto here is a little sensitive to people calling him short. It won't happen again._

Just as Tazuna looked away from the kids, Kanna grabbed his shoulder and shot him the darkest and most menacing glare she could muster. This was a clear sign to everyone that she was perhaps the most ticked off out of everyone at Tazuna for insulting their team and she did it while smiling, not a good sign for anyone. Tazuna saw this and became as pale as a sheet, clearly this girl wasn't normal.

 _Kanna- Excuse me sir? That wasn't very nice.. I really don't take it too kindly when someone insults my friends like that. So unless you want to be in more pain than you've ever felt in your life, you won't say something like that EVER again, AM I CLEAR?_

 _Tazuna- Y-Yeah, Crystal!_

 _Kanna- okay, great. I'm glad you understand now._

 _Tazuna- Geez, what a scary girl... No way that girl is normal! She gives me the willy's!_

 _Everyone: 0_0_

 _Kanna- What? Someone had to say it, right?_

Kanna walked past them to follow Tazuna as team 7 couldn't believe what they just saw. That proved it, you don't make Kanna mad no matter who you are.. She was super scary when she was angry, so scary that someone who litterally insulted their entire team a minute ago was now deathly afraid of the flame eyed girl. It would be really interesting to see how she was when she had to fight. Cause if Kanna was anything like what Naruto explained to them in battle... they didn't even want to think about what kind of a monster she'd be combat wise. Team 7 walked out of the gate and headed off towards the land of waves, their mission had now begun.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Novablade here again, i hope you enjoyed that short chapter. Naruto x Kanna will get a little more development during the mission to the land of waves. They'll have an... interesting relationship for sure at first due to Kanna's personality XD. As you can tell she's very no nonsense and won't tolerate anyone badmouthing her friends, that'll come into play in a big way for the chuunin exams later on. Anyways just a quick little update of this story before i update my others. See ya in the next chapter! Next time: Chapter 6- Mission to the land of waves.**


End file.
